pedia_higurashi_no_naku_koro_nifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mion Sonozaki
Mion Sonozaki erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in Episode 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang ''" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuuguu, Satoko Houjou, (früher auch Satoshi Houjou) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. In dieser Klasse befinden sich alle Altersgruppen von Kindern, da die Schule nur ein Klassenzimmer besitzt. Dort ist Mion die Älteste und die Klassensprecherin. Zudem ist sie die Anführerin ihres Clubs, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Allerdings werden die Club-Aktivitäten ausgesetzt, wenn eines der Clubmitglieder andere Verpflichtungen oder persönliche Probleme hat. Mion gehört der Sonozaki-Family an, einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa, und wird daher von den Einwohnern mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt behandelt. Sie ist die Erbin der Sonozaki-Family und die Enkelin des Sonozaki-Oberhaupts Oryou Sonozaki. Die Sonozaki-Family hat viel Grundbesitz. Ihr Grundstück in Hinamizawa umfasst unter anderem einen Berg. Ein weiteres Beispiel für das Sonozaki-Vermögen ist, dass Mion in Watanagashi-hen 50.000 Yen (umgerechnet ca. 450 Euro) als Siegerpreis eines Spieleturniers ankündigte, welche vermutlich ihr gehörten. Mion und Shions Aussehen können sich sehr identisch spiegeln; jedoch die Persöhnlichkeiten nicht; Mion hat in ihrer Gegenwart nicht gerade das Verhalten eines richtiges Mädchen, jedoch Shion viele Male mehr und kommandiert gerade auch nicht immer andere nach ihrem Aussehen nicht herum. Mion ist im Geheimen in Keiichi verliebt. Jedoch druckt es den Anschein ihres typischen Verhaltens nicht heraus, da diese jedenglich es hasst, als mädchenhaft bezeichnet zu werden. Sie ist in der ersten Staffel ab Episode 5 bis 8 die Hauptperson der Serie. Da sie die Zwillingsschwester von Shion ist, hatten die beiden fast die selbe Geschichte hinter einander. Wie das gleiche gilt, begangen sie ihr geheimnissvolles, aber teuflisches Spiel. Mion, die ebenfalls von Shion in dem Untergrund (oder auch Folterkammer) gefangen genommen war, nam sie in ihren Hauptepisoden, Shion auch gefangen. Charakter Mion ist im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion sehr beherrscht. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als "Oji-san" (Alter Mann) Dies bezieht darauf, dass ihr Verhalten ehe jungenhaft ist. Deshalb wird sie von einigen Leuten mitunter als rücksichtslos angewiesehen. Allerdings kann sie sehr feminen sein, wie als Keiichi im Spielzeugladen eine Puppe gewonnen hatte. Mion war sehr verzweifelt, nachdem Keiichi Rena die Puppe gab, sondern nicht Mion. Doch in späteren Episoden, gab Keiichi Mion die Puppe, sondern nicht Rena. Zudem ist sehr erkennbar, wenn Mion sich wie ein richtiges Mädchen verhält. Im Gegenteil wo sie sich vor nichts abschreckt, sieht man von der schüchternen, mädchenhaften Seite, dass man ihre Gefühle schnell in Schmerz fügen kann. Mion ist die Erbin der Sonozaki-Family und wird daher respektiert und sogar auch gefürchtet. Sie zeigt sich von ihrer ernsten, verantwortlichen und scheinbar den Anschein hätte "als hart". Doch als Shion sich die drei Fingernägel abreisen musste, hatte Mion für sie Mitleid. Doch Mion, hätte die Macht Satoshi zu retten. Mions Erscheinung zu Shion wirkte, gefühllos und eiskalt. Doch spätens riss Mion sich direkt auch drei Fingernägel von sich ab, nur das sie wollte, dass Shion und Satoshi glücklich sein können. Doch dazu war es nutzlos, kurz darauf das Satoshi spurlos verschwand. Es zeigt es nie, dass Mion ausrastet. Jedoch kann man erwähnen, dass Mion das selbe Verhalten wie bei Oryou hat, wenn sie sich wie eine Erbin verhält. thumb|292px|Mion bringt Hanyuu listig bei, wie man bei den Clubs spielt.Mion versucht bei Brett-Kartenspiele ihre Gegner zu reizen, was zu zunächst ihrem Vorteil darzustellen ist. Sie denkt sich immer die schlimmsten Strafspiele aus, damit ihre Gegner sich demütigend fühlen sollen und Mion daran Spaß hat, sie zu shikanieren. Da Keiichi schlecht spielt, ärgert Mion ihn immer, dass er mädchenhafte Strafkostüme anziehen soll, was Keiichi peinlich findet. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst. Denn wenn es passiert, dass sie verliert, schämt sie sich überhaupt garnicht, das so modische oder zu knappe Kleider tragen muss. Als Anführerinn der Hinamizawa-Schule muss sie den Mut haben, ihre Meinung ernsthaft zu sagen. In dem OVA Rei Episode 3 erwähnte Mion selbst, als Anführerinn ihre Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn es die Gefühle der anderen verletzt. Dennoch sah man in dem OVA Kira, Mions hilflose und schüchterne Seite. Sie und Shion waren nackt, in einem Tisch, wo Mion äußerlich nackt war. Mion bezeichnet sich selbst als jungenhaft und der jungliche Name "Oji-san" zu denen sie sich oft nennt, wie sie in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi Kai, erwähnte, als Keiichi ihr die Puppe geben wollte, sagte sie in ihrer mädchenhaften Persöhnlichkeit ''"Ich bin sehr jungenhaft und schroff!" Doch Keiichi sagte Mion, sie sei sehr weiblich, worauf Mions Gefühle nicht verletzt sein sollen, aber in echt sieht er Mion als jungenhaft. thumb|left|292px|Mions Vorstellung. Mions Persöhnlichkeit, wird mitunter sehr bekannt dargestellt. Denn manerkennt schnell, was für eine Art sie besitzt. Dazu wird sie nie wütend, wenn etwas nicht klappt. Wenn dies passiert, kommt ihre "andere Persöhnlichkeit ins Spiel." In der zweiten Episode Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni sah man Mion schüchterne, liebevolle Seite zum ersten Mal. Als Mion dachte, dass Keiichi bereits im Karten spielen verloren hätte, verwendete Keiichi einen listigen Trick ein, worauf Mion sehr schockiert reagierte. Aber sie war sehr erleichtert, dass er Mion hinter das Licht geführt hatte. Es kommen viele Auslöser, in dem Mions Persöhnlichkeit sich ändert. In dem OVA Kira, war nie über Mions jungehafte Persöhnlichkeit bekannt, denn damals sah man immer ihre mädchenhafte Seite. Es wird gesagt, dass Mion die kindischste und naivste Persöhnlichkeit "Higurashi" besitzt. Ihre schüchtere, empfindliche, mädchenhafte und niedliche Persöhnlichkeit ist oft der Auslöser zu ihrer Eifersucht. Da Shion hat Freude daran hat, Mion mit Keiichi eifersüchtig zu machen, reagiert sie deshalb auch öfters sauer und aggressiv auf ihre Schwester Shion. Da man in der fünften Episode Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, war Mions "andere Persöhnlichkeit" zu sehen, war Keiichi der Hauptgrund dafür. Da er die Puppe Rena gab, wollte sie Keiichi beweisen, dass auch recht sie liebevoll und feminin wirken kann. Doch dies war auf der Grund für ihren "innerer Dämon". Sie begang Morde unter extremer Grausamkeit. Da Mions Reaktion oft als komplizierter dargestellt wird, trägt dennoch auch sie Verantwortung auf ihre Freunde. Ihre Freunde sind viel Mals freundlicher alsMion, aber Mion um so mutiger. Als Miyo beschloss, einer ihrer Freunde umzubringen, fühlte Mion sich dafür verantwortlich und beschützte sie. Hanyuu bezeichnet sie deshalb "tapfere Mion". Als Satokos Freunde dachte, Satoko halluzinierte, wollte Mion und die anderen ihr helfen, so das es keine Schwierigkeiten geben sollen. Als Satoko von ihrem Onkel, Teppei, missbraucht wurde, half Mion den Clubmitgliedern sie von Teppei zu befreien. Da Mion die Leichen die Rena ihren Freunden verheimlichte, vertauchte sie diese gegen die Polizei, woraufhin Rena gereizt auf Mions Stirn mehr Male mit ihrer Machete, mit der stumpfen Seite schlug. Dazu wollte Mion ihr eigentlich nur helfen, so dass es keine großen Probleme verursachen sollte. Da Mion meist keine Wärme und Emotionen zu anderen nicht verhindert, kann sie dies jedoch in Äußerung offenbaren. Als Satoko in dem Klassenraum entmutigt sich nach ihrem Bruder Satoshi trauerte, war sie besorgt und wollte versuchen sie zu trösten. thumb|left|292px|Mion und Rena sind gemeinsam von Oyashiro bessesen, in dem die beiden Keiichi in Verdacht setzen. Mion hat wie Rena, eine "dunkle Seite" in sich, doch dieser kommt nur sehr selten vor. Sie half Rena, Keiichi umzubringen, in dem die beiden von Oyashiro Sama bessesen waren, kam Mions "dunkle Seite" ins Spiel. Sie hat die selbe "dunkle Persöhnlichkeit" wie Rena, erschreckend und kaltblütig. Dennoch kam nur zwei Mal ihre "dunkle Seiten". Mion ist zu ihren Freundinnen all so möglich reifer, ernsthafter und kann ziemlich streng sein. Als Rena die Gegenwart über Oyashiro Sama erzählte, gefällte Mion diese Aktion von Rena nicht und gab ihr einmal eine Ohrfeige. Jedoch wenn Mion böse ist, ändert sich ihre Persöhnlichkeit. Auf einem Schlag werden ihre Augen dunkler, ähneln die einer giftigen Schlage, ihre Stimme wird langsamer, dennoch ist Rena viele Male im Gegensatz zu Mion, dunkler, schauriger und angsterregender und weiß wie sie ihren Dämon in Griff bedenkt. Es wird angedeutet, dass das Sonozaki Anwesen für die mysteriösen Morde hinter Hinamizawa stecken und den Aliens helfen, die Welt unter Kontrolle zu versetzen. Da Rena, Keiichi, diese Träghödie erzählte, war Keiichi schockiert, als das erfuhr. Erkennen kann man, dass Keiichi Mion als angehnem an sieht. Doch in mehreren Situationen bezeichnet er Mion als extrems hartnäckig. Auch hält ihre Schwester Mion als anders, wie man es in der fünften Episode sieht. Als sie sagte, sie solle zwei Becher auf Einmal trinken tat sie es, dass heißt, dass Mion auf Shion hört. Doch man erwähnen, dass sie es tat, um nicht als mädchenhaft erkannt zu werden. Jedoch etwas späteren Episoden, in der zweiten Staffel, wo sie mit ihren Freunden gegen das Schicksal kämpft, wurde Shion sauer auf Mion, weil sie ihr Dinge verbiet, die gefährlich sind. Dennoch lässte es zu, als Shion gereizt Mion anschrie. Mion fürchtet sie außerdem vor Shion. Als Shion sich bei Satoshi rächte, wollte sie Mion die Erteilung geben, in der Folterkammer zur Klippe runter zu springen, woraufhin Mion die ängstlich und zart darauf reagierte, Mion sagte das Satoshi nicht in der Klippe sei, worauf Shion Mion mit ihrem Elektroschocker elektrisierte. Rena ist nicht im Stande, Mion als unfreundlich zu bezeichnen, demnach als liebevoll und feminin. Sie sagt in der fünften Episode Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, Mion sei ein sehr nettes Mädchen, woraufhin Keiichi es auch plötzlich so sah, dennoch wusste er nicht das es Shion war, worüber er nach dachte. Dennoch sagte sie, Mion würde es lieben, andere stets offen zu provozieren. Aussehen Freizeitkleidung: Mion hat langes, grünes Haar. Ihr Ponny ist in der Mitte gescheitelt. Sie bindet ihr langes Haar mit einem Zopf, zudem hat sie grüne, große Augen. Sie ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. In ihrer Freizeit trägt sie ein gelbes, kurzärmliges T-Shirt, mit einem schwarzen Rollkragen, blaue Jeans Hose, weiße Socken und braune Schuhe. thumb|210px|Mions Schuluniform. Schuluniform: Während der Schulzeit trägt Mion ein weißes Kurzarm-T-Shirt mit einer grünen oder roten Krawatte, darüber eine gelbe Weste, die man zuknöpfen kann. Zudem trägt sie einen langen rosaroten Rock, schwarze Socken und braune Schuhe. Als Schülerinn hat sie eine pinke Trägertasche. In der ersten Episode des Animes trug sie statt ihrer sonstigen Freizeit-Kleidung ein weißes Hemd mit einem dunkelroten Kragen, blaue Hosen, einen Pullover um die Taille und eine lila Schultertasche, in welcher ebenfalls eine Softair-Waffe verstaut war. Badekleidung: thumb|210px|Mions Badeanzug.Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Episode 1 "Scham-Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Mion's Badeoutfit einen seltenen, chinesischen Look vermittelt. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Oberschenkeln abwenden, welche hundertmal heißer aussähen, als wenn sie komplett nackt wäre. Am Meisten beeindruckt zeigte sich Keiichi von Mion's Oberweite, welche seiner Meinung nach verboten gehören würde. Bemerkenswert ist, dass ein Teil des Badeoutfits rückenfrei ist, weshalb Mion's Oni-Tätowierung zu sehen sein müsste, was jedoch in keiner Szene der Folge zu sehen ist. Auch auf der Konzeptgrafik rechts ist keine Tätowierung zu sehen. Erbinkleidung: Als Erbin hat Mion wie immer lange, gebundene Haare. Sie trägt einen langen, weißen Mantel, dass am Bauch mit einer langen, blauen Schleife gebunden ist. Die Kleidung beträgt sehr lange Ärmel. Sie trägt dazu weiße Sandalen. Name Das Schriftzeichen für "Dämon" ist das "Mi" in "Mion". Wie Shion wird hat sie in der japanischen Serie, Higurashi, fast den selben Namen. Sie wird meist als Mii-chan oder Mion-san ausgesprochen. Zitat *''"Oji-san"'' *''"Ich bin sehr jungenhaft und schroff!"'' *''"Es ist deine Schuld, dass der Dämon in mir erwacht hat! Seit dem du mir nicht die Puppe gegeben hast, ist der Dämon in mir erwacht!"'' *''"Ghahaha"'' Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|292px|Mion trainiert das neue Oberhaupt der Sonozaki Family zu werden. In der ersten OVA von Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Episode 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Mion niemals eine Sünde beging. Da Satoshi in dieser Welt noch am Leben ist, haben Mion und Shion nie ein Verbrechen begangen. Mion lebt ihr Leben, während sie dazu erzogen wird, das neue Oberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie zu werden. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Mion sagte, dass auch sie die sündenlose, wundervolle Welt aus Rikas Traum abgelehnt hätte. Hauptstück thumb|292px|Mion ist verzweifelt, dass Keiichi Mion nicht die Puppe gab, sondern Rena. Nachdem Keiichi beim Spielzeugladen gewonnen hatte, kriegte er von Mions Onkel eine mädchenhafte Puppe geschenkt. Erst wollte Keiichi nichts damit anfangen und schenkte sie Rena. Mion fragte sich selber nicht, warum sie als Mann nicht geboren sei und jedoch war sie sehr bedrückt als Keiichi die Puppe nicht Mion gab, sondern Rena. In diesem Augenblick wollte Mion weg gehen und meinte, sie musse zur Arbeit gehen. thumb|left|292px|Mion läuft weg. Keiichi traff auf Mions jüngere Zwillingsschwester Shion zum ersten Mal in Angel-Mort traff. Erstmal dachte, dass Shion nur eine Illusion sei, während desen unterhalteten sich am nächsten Tag Rena, Keiichi über Mions Schwester, worauf Mion schnell weglief. Sie behauptete sie sei die nette und liebevolle von den Schwester, während Shion die kalte und furchterregende ist. Mion ging am nächsten Tag der Schule wieder weg, worauf Rena und Keiichi sich darüber unterhalteten, dass Mion auch eine sehr nette Seite hätte. Als Shion Keiich eine Lunch-Box mit leckerem Essen geschenkt hatte, wollte er die leere Box Shion wieder zurück geben, worauf die so aussahen, als wären sie zusammen. Mion sah wie die beiden sich zusammen lehnten und Keiichi war geschockt, als er dachte, dass es Shion wirklich gab. Am nächsten Tag der Schule traff Mion auf Keiichi zu und rannte wegen des Vortreffenes wegen Shion schnell in die Toilette. Rena versuchte sie zu trösten und Keiichi hatte erkannt, dass Mion eine sehr nette Seite hat. Am Tag des Watanagish-Festes bekam Keiichi Durst und Shion brachte ihr ein Getränk, worauf Mion auch zwei Getränke bei hatte und Shion sofort erkennt hatte, dass Mion niemals zu jemanden etwas aus Freundlichkeit geben würde, worauf Mion einen sehr rotes Gesicht machte und die Getränke aufeinmal trinkte. Shion machte sich stattdesen über Mions jungenhafte Seite lustig. Mion rannte wieder weg als die drei auf Miyo und Jirou traffen. Mion spielte nochmals mit ihren Freunden am Fest und hatten viel Spaß. In der Nacht unterhalteten Mion und Keiichi sich über Shion, während Mion ziemlich dunkel aussah. Am nächsten der Tag der Schule trifft Mion am hellen Morgen auf Keiichi zu und fragt sich, wobei sie gestern sich eigentlich gefragt hatte, wo Shion steckt. Sie rennt schnell wieder weg. Satoko und Rika scheinen in letz ter Zeit viel zu fehlen und darüber wollten Rena, Mion und Keiichi in der Nacht nach ihnen suchen. Als die Tür abgeschlossen war, holte Mion eine Leiter, worüber sie in die Fenster klettern können. Darüber erzählt Mion die traurige Geschichte. Mion sag t, dass Satoko verfluchtes, verdorbendes Kind sei und macht sie für Rikas und Satoshis Verschwinden verantwortlich. Jedoch als Rena kam, ändert sie Mions Persöhnlichkeit. Dahin sah Keiichi sehr geschockt aus und dachte es sei eine andere Mion. Mions Dämon kommt zum ersten zum Vorschein thumb|292px|Mion will Keiichi foltern. Rena und Keiichi traffen in Mions Haus herein. Dafür bittete Keiichi um Entschuldigung, als er ohne Erlaubnis ins Laugerhaus reinging. Aber jedoch verantwortlichten Rena und Keiichi, dass Mion Rika, Satoko, Miyo und Jirou getötet hätte. Mion erzählte über ihren Namen, dass es in deutsch übersetzt "Dämon" heißen würde. Mion wollte nochmals mit Keiichi 30 Minuten alleine sein. Erstmal sahen sie aus, als wären sie draußen zusammen. Jedoch kamen sie zum Untergrund, Keiich sah Shion gefangen in einer Zelle und Shion freute sich darüber, dass er sie rauslassen würde. Mion warf Keiichi in die Stirn hart mit einem Stein und nam in gefangen, worüber sie erzählte, dass es alles seine Schuld sein würde, dass der Dämon in Mion erwacht ist. Als Keiichi jedenglich Rena die Puppe gab, war Mion auch sehr verzweifelt darüber. Keiichi wollte, dass Mion ihn zwei Sachen versprechen soll: 1. Sie soll Shion rauslassen. 2. Der Dämon der in Mion erwacht ist, soll Mions Körper und Seele zurückbringen. thumb|left|292px|Mion bringt Keiichi um. Doch als Mion bemerkt hatte, fragte sie sich, ob er sich selber befreien will. Keiichi wollte seinen dritten Wunsch, aber Mion konnte diesen Wunsch ihn nicht erfüllen. Sie sagte, dass es unmöglich wäre, noch Shion zu retten. Sie konnte Mion den Körper nicht zurück geben, da ihre Besessenheit zum "Dämon" sehr stark wirkte. Mion setzte Keiichi nochmals mit einem Elektroschocker fest und musste auschließend ins Krankenhaus. Selbst Mion. In der dunklen Nach traff Keiichi auf Mion. Mion war aber immer noch von einem bösen Dämon besessen und erstach ihm das Bauch. Sie brichte in einem wahnsinnig Lachen aus und Keiichi kam wieder ins Krankenhaus. Darauf erzählte der Oishi, dass Mion in einem Brunnen gefunden wurde. Plötzlich sah Keiichi die besessene Mion und sie konnte ihn endlich umbringen. Mion konnte den letzten Wunsch von Keiichi nicht erfüllen und wurde zu einem mordsüchtigen "Dämon". Vergangenheit Mion Sonozaki wurde als eine von Zwillingsschwestern geboren. Shion, die "jüngere" Zwillingsschwester, ist in Wahrheit die ältere von beiden. Es gab eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da esnur eine Erbin geben durfte und Zwillinge nur unnötigen Ärger machen würden. Doch im Falle von Shion und Mion wurde davon abgesehen. frame|Mion etwas jünger in Nekogoroshi-hen. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von Mion und Shion, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht auf die Erbfolge der Familie, da sie ohne die Genehmigung der Familie ein Mitglied der Yakuzaheiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbfolge auf das älteste ihrer Kinder. Die Zwillingsschwestern waren nicht äußerlich zu unterscheiden und nutzten das, um ab und zu die Rollen zu tauschen. Mion (später: Shion) wurde oft bevorzugt und hatte Privilegien, aber auch Verpflichtungen, die Shion (später: Mion) nicht hatte. Eines Tages sollte (nach der Manga-Version von Meakashi-hen) Mion zu einem Festessen mitkommen, bei dem es Sashimi von der Meerbrasse geben sollte. Das wollte ihre jüngere Schwester Shion unbedingt probieren. Sie beklagte sich, dass solche besonderen Dinge immer nur Mion bekäme. Mion ließ sich erweichen und tauschte die Rolle mit ihr. Sie ging dann mit ihren Eltern in einen Freizeitpark. Shion hingegen ging als "Mion" mit zum Festessen. Im Anschluss an das Festessen fand aber noch etwas anderes statt, nämlich eine Zeremonie, bei der "Mion" das Gesicht eines Oni (Dämon) auf den Rücken tätowiert bekam. Dadurch wurde die jüngere Schwester, Shion, zu Mion - und zwar irreversibel. "Shion" kam zurück und wurde fortan nur noch Shion genannt, was für sie sehr schmerzvoll war. Aber daran ließ sich nichts mehr ändern und mit der Zeit schloss sie ihren Frieden damit. Allerdings gibt es in Meakashi-hen (Sound-Novel- sowie Manga-Version) Situationen, in denen Shion Mion vorwirft, sie habe gewusst, dass damals die Tätowierung geplant war und Mion sie um ihr Erbrecht betrogen habe. Die Familie schickte Shion auf eine weit entfernte Schule namens Saint Lucia Academy, während Mion sich auf die Erbfolge vorbereiten musste. Sie wohnt zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter in Hinamizawa auf dem eigentlichen Familiensitz, während ihre Eltern in Okinomiya leben. Oni-Tätowierung thumb|292px|Mions Oni-Tätowieung auf dem Rücken. Oni bedeutet Dämon oder Teufel. In Mions Namen ist das Kanji-Zeichen für Dämon enthalten, in Shions Namen hingegen das Zeichen für Tempel. Im Vorspann von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni kann man die Tätowierung auf Mions Rücken sehen. In der ersten Episode von dem OVA Rei war Mions Rücken rückenfrei. Trotz dennoch, sah man die Tätowierung nicht, obwohl man diesen eigentlich sehen musste. Beziehungen thumb|292px|Mion und Shion lachen gemeinsam. Shion Sonozaki: Mion ist Shions ältere Zwillingsschwester. Die beiden sehen sich sehr ähnlich, jedoch sind ihre Persöhnlichkeiten nicht sehr ähnlich; Mion hat eine große Zuneigung gegen das "jungenhaft sein", was sie auch öfters erwähnt; Shion dagegen mag es sich liebevoll und feminin zu verhalten. Die beiden streiten sich oft sehr, wie man es immer sieht, wenn Shion sie mit Keiichi eifersüchtig macht. Darauf reagiert Mion sehr sauer auf Shion und sagt "Shion, ich hasse dich!" ''oder beleidigt sie als ''"Idiot!". Jedoch als Keiichi, Rena, die Puppe gab, war Mion damals sehr bedrückt und schüttet ihrer Schwester das Herz aus. Trotz dieses Verhältnisses, sah man in ''Meakashi-hen ''Mions Freundlichkeit als unsichtbar. Sie hatte jedoch Mitleid für sie. Mion hatte in echt jedoch, Oryou angefleht, Shion und Satoshi in Ruhe zu lassen. Deshalb reise Mion sich direkt auch ihre drei Fingernägel ab. Nur um die Liebe von Shion gefallen zu lassen. Rena Ryuuguu: thumb|209px Mion und Rena sind schon seid Anfang an der Serie schon die besten Freundinnen. Sie gehen zusammen zur Schule und helfen sich bei vielen Problemen. Als Rena einen Mord über ihren Vater nachdachte, verzweifelte Mion über sie und nam sie auf den Arm. Als Rena bereit war, die Schule ausser Gefecht zu setzen, gab sie Alles die Sonozaki-Family die Schuld, da sie diese mysteriösen Morde begangen haben, dass sie den Aliens halfen, die Welt zu kontrollieren, dass Mion die Leichen gegen Polizei vertrauscht hatte. Dies machte Rena so wütend, da sie Mion mehrmals mit der stumpfen Seite, auf ihre Stirn schlug. Aber Mion wollte Rena in echt nur helfen, doch das glaube sie Mion nicht. Als Rena die Gegenwart von Oyashiro und seinem Fluch erzählte, lässte Mion sich das nicht gefallen und gab Rena einmal eine Ohrfeige. Trivia *Vorlieben: Shoppen, Eis, Salat, ihre Freunde *Abneigungen: Süßigkeiten, Eintopf, Pilze, Pilzauflauf *Spielt vor allen gern die Heldin. *Sie bezeichnet sich oft mit "Oji-san" (übersetzt: Alter Mann / Onkel). *Mion ist wahrscheinlich 16 Jahre alt. Da Higurashi no Naku Koro ni im Juni spielt, ist ihr Geburtstag kurz nach der Spielzeit von Higurashi, denn sie wurde im Sommer geboren. *Mion gesteht in Meakashi-hen, dass sie in Keiichi verliebt ist. *Das Schriftzeichen für "Dämon" ist das "Mi" in "Mion". *Mion ist Shion Sonozakis ältere Zwillingsschwester. Die beiden sehen sich sehr ähnlich. Jedoch sind ihre Persöhnlichkeiten sehr unterschiedlich beigetragen; sie wirkt öfters jungenhaft und Shion viele Male liebevoller und mädchenhafter. Galerie Unbenannt.png Thumb big other 80787b68166b817ecb0ad205c084ebce.jpg Sonozaki+Mion+Yukino+Satsuki+to+Sonozaki+Shion+Yuk+Mion.jpg Sonozaki.Mion.full.165223.jpg Miong.jpg Mion4.jpg Mion Sonozaki Portal Bild 7 (1).JPG Mion sonozaki by tahtah sama.jpg Mion Sonozaki 5.jpg Mion Sonozaki.jpg Mion.Sonozakii.png Mion.jpg Mion 3.jpg Higurashi no naku koro ni mion sonozaki cosplay costume big width 500 height 500 watermark water.png.jpg Higurashi 4 mion.jpg Evil Shion Sonozaki by Petro44.png 100085.jpg 50904.jpg 180px-Higurashi-Mion.PNG